


All I want for Christmas is you

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tiene veintitrés años, un niño pequeño y un secreto: está locamente enamorado de su compañero de trabajo: Draco Malfoy.<br/>Draco sólo sueña con criar a Scorp, llegar a fin de mes y tener a Harry un poco más cerca. Un encuentro fortuito será ocasión perfecta para conocerse mejor. ¿Aprovecharán la oportunidad para hacer más dulces las Navidades?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Christmas

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

**Título:** _All I want for Christmas is you_

**Rating:** Rated T.

 **Género:** Slash

 **Palabras:** ~4.091~

 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Resumen:** Harry tiene veintitrés años, un niño pequeño y un secreto: está locamente enamorado de su compañero de trabajo: Draco Malfoy.

Draco sólo sueña con criar a Scorp, llegar a fin de mes y tener a Harry un poco más cerca. Un encuentro fortuito será ocasión perfecta para conocerse mejor. ¿Aprovecharán la oportunidad para hacer más dulces las Navidades?

 **Advertencias:**   **EWE.** Fluffy.

 **Beta:** Rohoshi

Notas: Este fic fue escrito en respuesta al reto de Astartea SalazarMalfoy en el grupo de Facebook “El Baño de Myrtle” Su petición consistía en realizar un fic basándose en la imagen que está como portada del fic, como no he encontrado al autor de ella, no puedo incluir link de origen, pero aclaro que no me pertenece. El titulo del fic, así como el encabezado de cada viñeta, son canciones para ambientarnos un poquito. ¡Feliz Navidad!

 

_All I want for Christmas is you_

 

**I**

White Christmas

El móvil resonó con molesta insistencia en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta y Harry maldijo a todo mago y bruja que recordaba porque ese era precisamente el brazo donde llevaba a Al, que con sus espesos cabellos negros y su jersey rojo parecía un redondo y diminuto elfo. El jodido aparato zumbaba y zumbaba contra su cadera, mientras  intentaba avanzar en medio de la calle abarrotada de gente que tan poco previsora como él, habían dejado las compras navideñas para última hora. Suspiró con resignación, no es como si le esperasen en casa, esa Nochebuena estarían sólo su peque y él, así había sido desde que Ginny regresó con las _Harpies_ ; cuando le abandonó con un crío de tres meses, alegando que él disponía de un trabajo mucho más estable que el suyo, —con horarios y todo eso, Harry—. Torció la cara y se ajustó las gafas, pensando, y no por primera vez, que lo que su ex había hecho era escapar de algo que era obvio que les quedaba grande, muy grande.

Con veintitrés años, era el único de sus compañeros que tenía hijos. _Eran demasiado jóvenes_ , esa fue su excusa para no casarse cuando los señores Weasley lo sugirieron, y esa misma frase fue la que le restregó por la cara la pelirroja antes de abandonar el piso que compartían, pasando a convertirse en una figura cada vez más borrosa en la vida de los dos. Era un puto pringado, repitió con un humor poco apropiado para esas fechas, pero ignorando el persistente zumbido del aparato y arreglándole el gorrito al pequeño Al, decidió que no todo era tan malo. Los ojos verdes de su hijo le contemplaban con esa adoración que le robaba un poco el aliento; seguridad, fe ciega y entonces los instintos que no creía tener hasta que vio la primera ecografía, se despertaban con fervor y le convertían en un idiota balbuceante que agobiaba a los chicos de la oficina con cuentos sobre lo listo que era Al, que había empezado a andar con once meses, o lo tranquilo que era, ahora que con sólo trece ya dormía toda la noche del tirón. A veces no se reconocía a sí mismo, pero era inevitable, el amor de su bebé lo llenaba todo, cuidarle le había ayudado a superar la decepción de saber que su relación se había acabado precisamente cuando tendría que haber sido más firme, y ahora, diez meses después, casi le agradecía a Ginny que se hubiese esfumado. Mientras notaba con alivio que el móvil dejaba al fin de bailar en el fondo del bolsillo, donde seguro que también estaba el chupete de Al, se dijo que si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocerle el valor a la menor de los Weasley, de los dos, fue la primera en comprender el error de alargar algo que llevaba bastante tiempo más muerto que Voldemort.

Cinco tiendas, dos empujones y ocho pisotones después, Harry estaba convencido que sus pies se habían transformado en una masa que palpitaba clamando por un descanso, el bebé se le retorcía entre los brazos, le dolía la espalda y ahora sí, maldecía por la estúpida ocurrencia de haberse ido hasta aquellos  grandes almacenes muggles cuando hubiese podido adquirir cualquier chorrada para el puñetero juego en el que los chicos de administración les habían liado para que participasen. Harry formaba parte de la plantilla del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que tras la guerra, sus ansias de seguir los pasos de su padre y ser auror desaparecieron; con dieciocho años, lo único que ambicionaba era vivir tranquilo, sin tener que arriesgar el cuello cada minuto de su vida.  Si a esa edad le hubiesen dicho que acabaría en pleno Londres buscando un objeto muggle para Malfoy se hubiese echado a reír con todas las ganas del mundo. Ahora, cinco años después, el destino le daba otra bofetada porque de verdad,  el rubio contable no le caía nada mal y compartía con Harry algo que el resto de sus amigos no: como él, Draco era un joven padre con un niño a su cargo. Así que allí estaba, casi a punto de desistir y marcharse sin el dichoso reproductor de mp3 con el que quería impresionarle porque además de buen compañero, el ex Slytherin le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho.

—Papá —protestó Al, con su tonillo de: «o me dejas un rato en el suelo o te voy a montar una bien gorda en minutos»—. ¡Piu!

—Ya Al, cariño —le tranquilizó, haciendo malabares con las bolsas, deseando haber tenido la previsión de conjurar un bolso para guardarlo todo, joder.

—¡Piu! —gritó el chico de nuevo,  sus trece quilos pesando más que nunca. Notó el sudor perlándole la nuca, mierda se le iba a caer todo al pavimento. Bufó intentado maniobrar entre la riada de gente que iba de acá para allá—. ¡Piu, papá, es Piu!

Apretó los párpados armándose de paciencia, ya que estaba tentado de ponerse en el mismo plan que su hijo y armar una pataleta. Entonces, vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo una tienda de cacharros electrónicos, ¡era ahora o nunca! Con el niño berreando a pleno pulmón entró en el atestado establecimiento y se hizo con el aparatito que según le aclaró el vendedor era lo último en tecnología. Como vivía en un barrio muggle podría llenarlo de algo de su propia colección de música, tendría que servir, o eso esperaba al menos.

Satisfecho y ansiando dar con una cafetería tranquila donde alimentar y consolar a un enfurruñado Albus que le miraba con un ceño que le derretía, no se fijó por donde iba hasta que fue a tropezarse con otro comprador. Tres de las bolsas fueron a caer en mitad del pavimento, provocando que se le escapase un taco poco apropiado.

—Potter deberías controlar ese lenguaje. —El risueño regaño le hizo ruborizarse como una colegiala, a  su lado, tan increíblemente guapo como siempre, Draco Malfoy le tendía los regalos.


	2. Christmas: baby please come home

**II**

Christmas: baby please come home

 

Si a Draco Malfoy —heredero, orgulloso sangrepura, guapo e inteligente—, le hubiesen dicho que con veintitrés años iba a estar haciendo cuentas, balances y ajustando presupuestos para el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, viviendo en un pisito del Londres muggle y siendo padre soltero, se hubiese reído mucho tras maldecir al osado cabrón que se le hubiese ocurrido inventar tan oscuro presagio. Se suponía que  la suya iba a ser una existencia llena de fiestas, viajes y privilegios.

Caminaba por la calle atestada ultimando los detalles de su pequeña celebración privada para dos, Scorp y él. Scorpius, la única cosa que contra todo pronóstico le había salido bien en la vida. Que Astoria le hubiese pillado en pleno polvo con Klaus, el asistente de su padre, no era lo más adecuado para un matrimonio en el que, en el mejor de los casos, se podría decir que eran conocidos. Tuvo suerte que sólo le mandase a paseo y le entregase la custodia del bebé, afirmando que  no quería saber nada ni de él ni de Draco. Los Greengrass sí que podían ser rencorosos, pero que Lucius decidiese desheredarle por la vergüenza que les había causado, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

En menos de dos meses estaba solo, casi sin dinero y con un niño pequeño que demandaba atenciones constantes. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía, sobrevivió, usó sus conocimientos y estudios para conseguir aquel puesto como contable en el ministerio, y al menos, disponer de un sueldo seguro. Acostumbrarse a contar cada knut se le hizo muy cuesta arriba, gracia a Merlín, su madre  le había cedido una pequeña cantidad con la que empezar.

Trabajar junto a Potter y llevarse bien con él había sido la última de las sorpresas. Era extraño el modo en que sus vidas siempre les llevaban a girar el uno en torno al otro. Draco inmerso en su divorcio, no había prestado atención a los rumores que habían circulado por el mundo mágico cuando la joven Weasley se había largado a seguir con su carrera, dejando al Héroe solo con un bebé. De hecho, se dio cuenta de eso cuando coincidieron en la pequeña guardería que el ministerio había habilitado para los trabajadores —aquello era cosa de Granger, bendita fuese ella y sus ideas muggles—, reconoció Draco, cuyas diezmadas finanzas no le hubiesen permitido contratar una niñera.

Aquella primera mañana había aparecido con el pequeño de ocho meses en los brazos, un bolso con mudas y muchos nervios, toparse con Potter llevando un niño moreno en los brazos le dejó sin habla unos segundos, luego su educación acudió en su ayuda y con un asentimiento, se limitó a ojearle de pasada mientras esperaban a que la bruja encargada del pequeño recinto les mostrase las instalaciones.

Había pocos niños, parecía ser que la mayoría de familias de magos creía en eso de cuidar a los hijos en casa, pero claro, le dijo Harry mientras tomaban un café, eso era para los que tenían alguien en quien confiar. Desde ese día, su relación pasó de simple cortesía a algo más, eso lo tuvo claro Draco desde que sorprendió el modo en que Harry le observaba a través del espacio que les separaba en el trabajo. Por alguna caprichosa casualidad, sus cubículos estaban bastante cercanos. Toparse cada mañana con la sonrisa franca y los ojos verdes de su ex enemigo se convirtió primero en una costumbre, y luego, en una necesidad. Draco se encontró deseándole con una vehemencia que no había conocido en toda su vida.

Cada vez que se reunían lejos del trabajo, con los niños como excusa, su avidez se acrecentaba, le gustaba todo de Harry Potter, joder. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado toda aquella sarta de idioteces que le escupió cada día en Hogwarts?

Scorpius rebulló contra su pecho, el chupete rojo en la boca, según el medimago el objeto era perjudicial pero a su pequeño le calmaba, ¿Qué daño podría hacerle...? Se cambió el bolso de hombro y esquivó a un grupo de chicas que iban gritando y riendo. Se ajustó las gafas con un bufido y apresuró el paso, vivir cerca del centro era cómodo porque le permitía ir hasta el callejón Diagón dando un paseo, pero llegar hasta su casa en esas fechas era un engorro.

No le vio venir hasta que se le echó encima, un lío de bolsas de colores, músculo, delicioso aroma varonil y cabello oscuro. Le dolió el golpe, pero todo quedó eclipsado al reconocer la voz. Sonrió recriminándole, mientras le contemplaba levantar la cabeza, su atractivo rostro, tan masculino, tan expresivo, tan suyo adornado de un precioso rubor. Puta Morgana, podría babear de gusto sólo con tenerle tan cerca.

Después de disculparse y mantener una animada charla en la que más de uno les empujó sin demasiada  amabilidad, Draco decidió hacer suya una de las máximas de la casa de los leones: valor.

—Oye, si lo que quieres es darle la merienda a Al, sube a casa —propuso, notando el corazón latir como un tambor—. Vivo en esta calle.

—¿De veras? —Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una de aquellas sonrisas que le robaban el aliento y le convertían en una idiotizada Huffelpuff de doce años con las hormonas como locas—. ¿No te importa?

—Claro que no —Se escuchó decir mientras abría la marcha, aún sin creer que acabase de invitar al mismísimo Harry Potter a su hogar. Harry Potter, que había llegado a ser un buen amigo, que era divertido, simpático, que le miraba con sus grandes ojazos verdes y hacía que le temblasen las rodillas. Harry, que poseía los labios más besables que había visto jamás. Harry, que no sólo era un mago poderoso, además era un buen hombre y lo que era más importante, era la única persona que había conseguido  llegar hasta su corazón. Ese Harry Potter que le encantaba, y que iba a tener en su terreno; se hizo la promesa de no desperdiciar la ocasión.

 


	3. I´ll be home for Christmas

**III**

I´ll be home for Christmas

 

Iba a hacerlo, iba a hacerlo, _iba a hacerlo._ Mientras observaba el modo en que el jersey gris se ajustaba a la anatomía de Malfoy y esos pantalones negros le realzaban el trasero, Harry intentó recomponer su expresión. Merlín, aquello era peor que estar en cuarto y buscar pareja para el baile de Yule. Al gorjeaba feliz, saludando con sus dedos enguantados al pequeño rubio que les espiaba abrazado al cuello de su padre. Scorpius era un calco de Draco, lo mismo que podría decirse de su propio vástago, a veces incluso habían bromeado de lo bien que parecían llevarse. En momentos como ese, Harry hubiese deseado con toda su alma poder cambiar su historia con Draco y haber aceptado la mano que rechazó con once años.

Sin embargo, la autocompasión no formaba parte de su naturaleza, así que había acabado por dejar el pasado en el pasado, donde debía estar, y disfrutar de la incipiente amistad del Slytherin. Y por Merlín que lo estaba haciendo, desde hacía meses, Draco se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Así que allí estaba, una gélida noche de diciembre, entrando en un cuidado edificio, sonriéndole con timidez y ocultando como mejor podía que en realidad lo que le apetecía era empujarle contra la pared y besarle hasta que pasase la Navidad, por lo menos.

 

El piso de Malfoy era agradable, espacios diáfanos, dominados por un salón con escaso mobiliario, en el centro del mismo una gruesa alfombra donde los niños corrieron a sentarse entre un montón de juguetes, tanto mágicos como muggles. De pie junto a la isleta que separaba la pequeña pero ordenada cocina de la sala, Harry les observó parlotear en ese idioma que parecían compartir, las dos cabecitas, la oscura y la dorada juntas, mientras sorbían las tazas casi a la vez.

—¿Té o prefieres algo más fuerte? —Draco se había deshecho del jersey y la ceñida camiseta granate era, a juicio de Harry, pura tentación—. Tengo ponche caliente si quieres.

—Ponche entonces —aceptó.

—Potter, deja las bolsas anda, sobre el banco del recibidor —le dictó agitando la cabeza. Con una palmada, avisó a los niños que tenían que comerse todas las galletas y de nuevo, se giró con ese paso lánguido que hacía que Harry pensase que el ambiente estaba demasiado caldeado.

—Esto es muy bonito Malfoy —alabó sincero, la verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar en cómo sería el lugar donde viviría su compañero de trabajo, pero mirándolo bien, era como él, elegante y hermoso. Varias velas mágicas, imaginaba que de algún ritual, presidían la mesa del salón con su tenue luz azulada.

—Llámame Draco —pidió tendiéndole un vaso adornado con estilizados arabescos que ondularon bajo su mano. Sorbió el líquido humeante, apreciando el aroma de la canela y el clavo, así como el sabor de la naranja y un dulzor que no reconocía pero que le reconfortó al instante, como si le calentase desde dentro.

—Gracias —respondió con las mejillas arreboladas. Escuchaban el murmullo de los juegos de los niños en el salón mientras seguían aproximándose, ojeándose entre inquietas miradas de soslayo—. Bueno, ya sabes que lo mismo para ti.

—¿También puedo llamarte Draco? —Alzó las cejas sorbiendo su bebida con gesto ufano.

—¡Jaja Malf... _Draco_ , qué gracioso! —bufó dándole un ligero empujón, apreciando con agrado la firmeza del brazo bajo el algodón.

—¡Coño que bruto! —siseó apartando el recipiente—. ¡Casi me manchas _Potter_!

—¡No puedes resistirte a molestarme! —le increpó de buen humor.

—Es que eres irresistible Harry —parpadeó burlón—. ¡El soltero del año nada menos!

—¡Cállate! —pidió—. ¡Ya es bastante ridículo que lo hagan _siempre_ y que de paso intenten emparejarme con toda bruja que se acerque a mí!

Draco dio un par de pasos y se le acercó, tenía los labios húmedos y los pómulos encarnados, estaba guapísimo; ligeramente despeinado y tan relajado como nunca antes lo había visto. Era consciente de que estaba devorándole con la mirada, en silencio, pero no podía dejar de admirarle. Decir que le gustaba era quedarse jodidamente corto.

—Es que es una pena que el Chico de Oro no tenga cerca a la mujercita perfecta, ¿no has pensado en hacer....?

Detuvo la frase del Slytherin al engancharle de una de las presillas de los pantalones y tirar.

—No —replicó, pendiente del modo errático en que Draco respiraba, dejándose llevar sin una sola protesta. Al fondo, los niños seguían con su parloteo tranquilo. Era ahora o nunca, se dijo con firmeza, _ahora o nunca_.

—¿No...no qué Potter? —balbuceó Draco, que parecía ponerse más rojo a cada instante, sin embargo, una de esas manos pálidas se le posó en el hombro, estremeciéndole.

—No quiero una bruja perfecta —aclaró con voz ronca. Desde tan cerca, Draco olía tan bien que hubiese deseado comérselo. Se humedeció los labios y tiró otra vez, hasta que se rozaban. Sonrió, maravillado de lo bien que encajaban, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido hacer esto antes?

—¿De... verdad...? —Draco parecía haber decidido corresponder a su audacia y enredándole los dedos en los mechones de la nuca, acercó los labios a su oído—. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres... Harry?

—Esto —contestó antes de hundirle las yemas en las caderas. Atacó su boca dulce y dispuesta con el hambre desatada de meses de deseo oculto, jadeó de placer al notarle corresponder, su lengua con sabor a ponche y especias rodó jugando, incitante. Abrir las manos y apretar el trasero de Draco era una _obligación._ Gimieron en la garganta del otro cuando sus erecciones se frotaron con un punto desesperado. Mientras se hundía una y otra vez en la cálida humedad de Malfoy, Harry supo que aquello sí era la forma correcta de pasar una Navidad. Mientras se separaban sin aliento, aún abrazados, le sostuvo para mirarle bien y de frente, no quería olvidar jamás ese momento; algo le decía que ésas iban a ser las primeras de muchas celebraciones junto a Draco.

 


	4. Silent Night

**IV**

_Silent Night_

 

Abrió los ojos cuando un alegre chillido en el cuarto de Scorpius le puso en movimiento. Su hijo tenía la costumbre de despertar cuando aún no había ni amanecido, para consternación de Draco, que era dormilón por naturaleza. Arrastrando los pies, se quedó parado en el umbral con la boca un poco abierta. Casi lo había olvidado, _Jesús_ , la verdad es que pensaba que era _un sueño_. Un poco más alerta, reconoció los inconfundibles y placenteros pinchazos en ciertas partes de su anatomía que hacía bastante que estaban intactas. Se mordió un labio contemplando a Potter, Potter con unos boxer azules y una camiseta blanca, Potter, con el cabello húmedo, Potter que hablaba a los niños, que tomaban la leche mientras le escuchaban fascinados.

Tenía la boca seca y se sentía algo aturdido mientras intentaba alisarse los cabellos. Notó el calor bulléndole desde el pecho mientras imágenes de la noche anterior bombardeaban su mente. Habían pasado un rato besándose hasta que frustrados, se separaron sin dejar de tocarse. La cena fue sencilla y mientras veían una película, el juego empezó de nuevo, roces, miradas, susurros. Con los niños exhaustos y acostados, se entregaron el uno al otro. Joder, Harry de rodillas jadeando mientras Draco le penetraba, él sobre las caderas de Potter mientras montaba esa preciosa polla sonrojada, apretando el trasero con algo que rayaba la agonía. Harry corriéndose mientras se mordía un labio, Harry girándole para recorrerle de pies a cabeza hasta conseguir que Draco eyaculase entre sollozos. Harry abrazándole, con esos pies fríos y la voz ronca, amenazándole con no dejarle ir jamás, confesando que llevaba meses... _meses_ , soñando con él...

—¡Papi aúpa! —Las manitas de Scorpius se alzaron al descubrirle, luciendo una vergonzosa erección que aquel diablo de ojos verdes descubrió a la primera. Con una sonrisa lenta, llena de pura lascivia, Harry se recolocó las gafas y sin titubeos levantó al niño para entregárselo.

—Hola —saludó con un cálido susurro, enviando miles de descargas desde la piel del cuello directas a su entrepierna, por las pelotas de Salazar, Harry era un puñetero provocador.

—Hola —replicó, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua, pendiente del modo en que las pupilas del Gryffindor se dilataban al contemplarle—. ¿Qué tal has dormido? —Joder Draco, se recriminó, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?, en serio...

—Como nunca —afirmó Harry—. Sé que es imperdonable pero me he tomado la libertad de prepararles el desayuno a los peques y café, lo tomas con crema y azúcar, ¿no?

Asintió, con un nudo apretándole el estómago, dulce Circe, ¿de veras tenía a Harry en su cocina, con una taza en la mano?

—Creo que anoche ya quedó claro que tenemos confianza, ¿verdad...? —Una imagen libidinosa de Draco mordisqueando y chupando la entrepierna del moreno pareció incendiarle las venas. Le recorrió de arriba abajo mientras Harry se sentaba enfrente de él, una diminuta marca en el muslo hizo que su sexo palpitase de ganas por repetir la experiencia.

—Eso creo —ronroneó, sorbiendo su propia bebida. Scorp, que estaba pendiente del modo en que Albus trasteaba en la alfombra, protestó hasta quedar libre. Draco se levantó para acercarse, tenía que tocarle, así, a la luz del día, cerciorarse que aquella no era otra fantasía.

—¿Sólo lo crees? —preguntó, apoyando los dedos en el cuello, allí donde el pulso le latía con violencia.

—Dímelo tú —susurró incitante.

Suspiró con alivio al notar el modo en que sus palmas le acunaban el trasero, acercándole. Hundir la lengua en aquella boca ardiente era puro delirio, succionó la lengua esquiva, antes de apartarle las gafas para poder degustarle a placer.

—¿Te parece esa una respuesta lo bastante convincente, _Harry_? —inquirió, cuando la estúpida necesidad de oxígeno les obligó a separarse.

—Absolutamente, Draco —afirmó mordisqueándole con glotonería.

 

Afuera nevaba con fuerza, mientras en la televisión los dibujos animados entretenían a los dos pequeños, que competían por ver quien hacía las torres más altas con el juego de piezas de madera.

—Es genético —suspiró Harry, dejando la cerveza en el mostrador.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Draco le dio un beso y con un guiño, le robó la botella para darle un largo sorbo—. Son tu hijo y el mío, _Potter_...

—Ey, te la has acabado —protestó.

—Deja de refunfuñar, la comida ya está —anunció Draco, levitando lo necesario hasta la mesa.

Mientras se sentaban el uno frente al otro, volvieron a besarse, un poco ruborizados, era como si en esos días no hubiesen podido apartar las manos el uno del otro. Que Harry no hubiese hecho el intento de ocultar que salían juntos, o que Draco se despidiese con un beso frente al resto de la plantilla, ya había hecho correr ríos de tinta. Esa Nochebuena habían recibido una lluvia de invitaciones, a las que no respondieron, era su primera  Navidad juntos y lo que en verdad querían era lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

 

—¿Te gustó mi regalo verdad? —indagó después, al verle toquetear el diminuto objeto que le había entregado en medio de la hilaridad de todo el departamento.

—Sí —aseguró, dejándolo sobre la mesa—. Ven —pidió. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Harry, depositó un leve roce en la tibia piel del cuello—. ¿Encenderás el fuego de Yule conmigo?

—Sí. —El tono grave de Harry le estremeció de placer, le apretó más fuerte, entrelazando sus dedos mientras prendían las velas conjuradas. Recitaron a media voz el hechizo, mientras una a una, las llamas crecían en intensidad—. _Somos libres de nuestros pasos y de nuestras decisiones. Aprendamos en esta época a ser sabios y correctos para poder encontrar el camino adecuado. Que nuestra hermana la Tierra, fuente de toda Magia nos escuche y nos otorgue su sabiduría para crecer... —_ Afuera helaba, pero mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos, Draco nunca se había sentido más cálido y vivo. Concluido el íntimo ritual de agradecimiento, se encaminaron aún tomados de las manos hasta el lecho, que parecía esperar por ellos. Tumbados entre las sábanas, se entregaron a un rito tan antiguo como el mismo mundo. Lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse fue la voz de Harry, que le abrazaba contra su pecho. _Feliz Navidad._ Nunca dos palabras le habían parecido más ciertas, ese año sus celebraciones habían estado llenas de  maravillosas sorpresas.

 

 

_nox...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez leí en algún lado que en Yule se hacía este pequeño ritual de encender fuego, no por nada es la noche más larga del año, la cosa es que me gustó la idea y decidí incluirla en el texto.  
> Besos a todos y de nuevo, ¡felices fiestas!


End file.
